


【岛田先生半藏X你】不穿内裤，即是原则【一发完】

by ftt35



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftt35/pseuds/ftt35
Summary: 现代AU冷淡少言企业大佬兄X厌世毒舌家里蹲宅妹玩弄后*paly注意仅适当玩弄放心食用
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Reader
Kudos: 6





	【岛田先生半藏X你】不穿内裤，即是原则【一发完】

凌晨5点半，微薄的日光透过暖粉的窗帘照在室内更显旖旎的春意，凌乱的被褥有着厚实的舒适度，此时却被人推在一边，堪堪地遮住床上两人的足尖。白脉冲制造器在床边的电脑桌上闪着昏暗的蓝色投影倒计时，还有两个小时将自动关闭。床上的半藏身着整齐的西装背心神情严肃，只时不时地舔一下嘴唇以示动情。而他下身，纵一丝不苟，但那不可言说的利器却深深插在身下娇小的人儿体内，正做着些羞人的勾当。

你闭着双眼，睡裙被高高撩起，露出形态诱人的双乳，随着半藏动作不大的抽插微微地摇晃。下身自然是赤裸，双腿被男人压在了胸前，两腿之间的秘所不甚黏腻，包裹着半藏戴着超薄套子青筋毕露的阴茎。你如睡着一般毫无反应，似是任由半藏蹂躏的性爱娃娃一般。

——哦不，看来你是真的尚在梦中。

半藏已经做了半天了，或许他天蒙蒙亮就已经摸上你的床。此时他看了一下蓝光中的倒计时，似是觉得时间不足，忽得抱起你的腿并起，加快了冲刺和撞击的速度，以至于你尽管在昏迷的沉睡，却仍旧不自意地呻吟了几声。

『——！』

终于，火热的白液冲体而出，半藏却没有出声，只是脖子上的筋立了一立。他轻轻地放下你的双腿，将自己的物什从你的体内拔了出去。然后收起废套，拉上拉链，擦拭你的下体，整理睡衣，弄好床铺一气呵成。半藏捞起搭在一旁电脑椅上的西装外套，垂眼看了仍旧在沉睡的你一眼，便悄悄地转身退出了房间。

此时是凌晨6点，距离你醒还有一个半小时。

『唔……』

你一如既往准时被隐形起床脉冲叫醒，一时只觉得浑身酸软。刚想翻身换个姿势继续睡去，却听到清脆的叩门声。

你不由地蹙了眉。

『进来。』

『……下来吃早餐。』

自己的那个面如冰山的兄长此时居然没有按着开早会的时间出门，可真是灾难。难道他又发现自己连续两天没吃自家智械厨房的三餐，订了不健康的垃圾食品？反正无论如何，听到这个命令的语气，就知道今早一顿的监督是躲不过了。

『我能说不么？』

『……谁给你的胆子？』

你翻了个白眼，呃地一声从床上艰难爬起，扶着额头摇晃着开了卧室门。半藏衣装笔挺地冷着脸站在你的门口并未挪步，看着你揉了眼睛瞥了他的冰颜无奈地叹了口气，径直绕过他走向左手边的洗手间。

『……早安的招呼呢？』

『等我刷完牙。』

你懒散地哼笑出声，想着洗漱完给素来严肃的兄长一个稍微逾越的早安吻不知他会如何反应。刚把挤好牙膏的牙刷塞进嘴里，半藏笔挺的西装背心前襟便映在面前洗漱台的镜子中。

【嗯……兄长有这么高么？竟然只能看到鼻底。】

感觉几乎是贴着你后背站在身后，你只是瞥了镜中半藏平稳的嘴角一眼，便又全神贯注地刷起牙来。清新的柠檬味逐渐扩散，你的心情稍微轻快了些，随即哼起了小曲儿。见半藏仍如雕塑一般立在自己身后未动分毫，便毫不在意地含进一口水漱了漱，低头吐掉。

就在弯腰的一瞬间，睡裙后摆忽得被掀起，你只觉得身后一凉。

『……你没穿内裤？』

『嗯。』

镜中的你云淡风轻，似是并不在意地继续刷牙。望着眼前一览无遗的春光，半藏保持着手持你睡裙衣摆的姿势愣了一秒，随即微张的薄唇便再度回到了冰冷的弧度。

『……知道廉耻两个字怎么写么？』

你吐下最后一口漱水，垂着眼睛打开龙头清洗起杯子和牙刷。

『关于这个问题，我选择原封不动地还给你，岛田先生。』

身后的衣摆飘然落下，镜中男人的喉结似是不着痕迹地上下动了一下。你没在意，仍旧哼着曲子将洗漱用具归回原位，刚准备开始洗脸，却听到身后不含感情的命令。

『回房间穿上。』

这句话倒是干净利落，可你一毛都没听进去。

『我拒绝。』

『……为什么？』

哈，你倒是爱透他这个欲言又止的语气了。

你弯下腰自顾自地清洗着面庞，温热的清水泼洒在脸上，也有些许溅落在睡裙前襟上。你当然知道此刻半藏正皱着眉头抱着双臂严肃地看着自己，可你却淡定自若，不慌不急。

『不为什么，就是不想穿而已。』

说话间脸已经洗完，你关了龙头，用手背擦着下巴，带着一脸水润淋漓转过身递了半藏一眼。

『并且，某种程度来讲，这也是原则。呃，话说洗脸巾在哪……』

面沉似水的半藏盯了你三秒，似是实在看不过，保持着严肃的表情为你信手从右边架子的顶层拿了一盒新的洗脸巾。你受宠若惊地接过，礼貌地矮了矮身，同时转身拆开抽出了一张在脸上按压，并语气随意地吩咐道。

『兄长您下楼等我就好，我很快的……』

忽然身后的衣摆猛地被再度掀起，你会意地哼笑，刚想坏心调侃一下反复行为不检的半藏是不是就想看自己没穿内裤的样子，却不料臀部的皮肤上却突然袭来一片黏腻的凉意。

『——！』

未等你耸肩惊叫着转身，整个身体便忽然被身后的男人压倒在卫生间柔软的地毯上。半藏右肘压着你的上半身，和你一同伏跪在地上。你虽不知他的左手在做什么，但感受到臀上的淋漓变得更甚，你不由地彻底惊呼出声。

『嘶……好凉！』

【可恶，这是在干什么？！】

『……调皮，可是要付出代价的。』

半藏低沉的声音在你耳畔响起，仍旧毫无感情。终于，带有男人体温的大手抚上了你臀部满是黏腻的肌肤，这感觉有些诡异，甚至有些不适。你起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，却无法反抗，只得抓紧了身下的地毯。

『这是什么？！』

『……润滑液。』

『哈？！』

惊诧之间，已经被肆意涂抹的粘液还有些多余的顺着你的大腿流到了膝盖窝，可很快你的注意力便不在那了——

半藏竟将左手的大拇指顶在了你的菊穴处，微微用力地向内部按压着。

『——！』

一声尖叫差点冲出口，你不由地迅速红了眼。那毕竟是你身体最神秘的地方，这简直是尊严的践踏，你应该及时反抗的。可你拼命咬紧牙关，硬是把嘴边那声变态咽进了肚子。是的，你太了解半藏了，他只是在某些角度想让你服软而已，他不会真的伸进去的。虽然心里这样想着，但心里已经把自己兄长的祖宗十八代问候了个遍。

——尽管那也是自己的祖宗。

都玩到了这个地步，你才不要比半藏先乱了阵脚。

真是奇怪的执念。

『……』

半藏见你只是在自己接触到那个地方的时候剧烈地颤抖了一下，却半声未吭，只是紧紧地抓着身下的地毯，浑身抖如筛糠，似在忍耐。自己狭长幽蓝的眼睛却缓缓垂下眼帘，冰冷的脸色不动如山，整个人沉静到几乎感觉不到他的呼吸。

竟然被自己的兄长玩弄后穴，为了忍住羞耻你已经用尽了全身的气力，一时注意力全部都集中在那里。却未想半藏的食指忽得往下一滑，又轻轻地搅进你秘处的肉缝中。

『额啊——！』

你终于难耐地呻吟出声，因屏息咬牙半天，这声呻吟竟带出了一缕银丝从你口中滑落。幸好半藏此刻压在你的身后，你拼死也不希望半藏看到自己好像很有感觉到的样子。可伴随着揉捻搅动的重点转到私处，你的呻吟却是再也抑制不住。

『啊……嗯……呃——啊！唔……嗯——！』

半藏的鼻底悄然滑过一丝略显局促的低沉笑意，纵然稍纵即逝，纵然性感至极，纵然令人心跳，可你却是越发的红了眼。

半藏的手指一直在肉缝中来回游移，却并没有把手指伸进秘处。他见你尽管控制不住断断续续的呻吟，可身体却依旧“乖巧”地一动不动，更不用说有求饶的意图，只得眸色一沉，揉了你臀上淋漓的润滑液，加重了拇指的力道。

『不——啊！』

【天啊天啊天啊天啊天啊！】

半藏的拇指竟侵入了你菊穴一个指节，一时间你觉得头脑发白，等清楚地察觉到那骨节分明的手指插入在你难以启齿的紧箍之所时，你只觉得眼前一黑，羞得差点直接晕过去。

岛田半藏你这个疯子！

他一定在期待自己这么叫出来吧。

见你只呜咽了一声便再无生息，身后的半藏也似在等待你的反应一般，止住了一切动作。羞愤与震惊使你觉得这一切实在太过超现实，你痴愣愣地抓着地毯失神了半晌，任由口中银丝不自主地垂落。待堪堪回过神来，你索性银牙一咬，狠狠地闭上了双眼。

【老天，如果这是噩梦，请让我快点醒来吧！】

『……』

见闹到这个地步你仍旧一副认命的样子，卸下了浑身的力气软瘫在地，拥你在怀的半藏静谧了半刻，却放开了一切桎梏，叹了口气起身。

『……去洗澡，我在楼下等你。』

直到方才还游刃有余的你此刻满臀粘液，口悬银丝地从地毯上强撑起身。见你目光仍旧色气迷惘，半藏这次明显地咽了咽口水，可惜你却并没有发现。当你拖着酥软的身体转身脱下睡裙的同时，半藏也径直转身离开了卫生间。

仰躺在放好的热水中，你在雾气蒸腾中望向水珠凝结的透明天花板，仍旧有些失神。待你擦干身上的水珠裸着身子对着镜子吹头发时，你凝视着镜子中因刚沐浴完尚带绯红面色的自己，又伸手抚上方才被折腾得狼狈的臀部，眼中忽有晶莹的寒光一转，顿时计上心头。

是的，没错。你敬爱的兄长是时候该为方才大胆戏弄你而付出沉重的代价了。

楼下，端坐在餐桌边的半藏正开着全息投影与公司内部一众要员保持着会议通话，忽见你以惊人的姿态从楼上娉婷而至，惊得连忙匆匆交代几句便关了通话。

——因为你此时身着他最常穿的银色丝质睡袍走了下来。问题是还不是好好穿着，娇俏的酥胸半露，迈步所至，腿根尽显。而且尽管他没有刻意去注意，你没穿内裤的状态仍旧被他一眼看穿。

『……你从哪翻出来的？』

『当然是你贴身衣物的衣柜。』

见你心情甚好地端起眼前的橙汁小口吮吸，方才还担心你状态的半藏真的不知道自己该高兴还是该皱眉。

『为什么还是没穿内裤？』

『我不是说了么，原则，你忘了？』

『你的原则就是践踏我教给你所有礼义廉耻？』

见半藏插了双臂换了咄咄逼人的语气，你耸了耸肩，却好笑地解开了腰间的睡袍腰带，。本堪堪挂在你身上的丝质布料瞬间滑落，只剩下两只袖子尚且挂在你的肘窝，而半藏几乎在同一时间将目光别开。

『告诉我，兄长，刚才玩弄我的时候，你有反应了吗？』

『我以为你不会想提起刚才的事。』

『嗯……别妄图转移话题。』

你伸手绕过了桌上的面包，沾了旁边碟子里的炼乳，送到唇边轻轻地舔弄着。

『给我看看，你有反应了吗？』

半藏看向你一脸小恶魔般的笑容，虽不动声色，但在心底里仍是结实地叹了口气。他坦然地瞪向你，信手解开了腰间的裤腰带，干净利落地拉开裤链。

『啊……』

你赤裸着身子撑着桌子向前探身，发出了的可惜的声音。尽管这样的动作将你的胸部挤得滚圆，下身也在桌边若隐若现，但半藏仍旧漠然地望着你的脸，目光没有丝毫乱转。

『居然没有反应，是我没有一点魅力吗。』

『……不要妄下定论。』

见你故作夸张地叹息，半藏抿着眼睛将餐巾掖到了领口，持起了刀叉。

『方才还是有反应的，是你下来得太慢了。』

『哦？』

见你媚笑的脸庞逐渐消失在桌下，半藏仍旧面不改色地吃着早餐。忽然感觉一双秀手攀上了自己的大腿，桌下也登时响起了有节奏的水声和你艰难的吞咽声。

『不要弄脏我的西裤，不然今天我便不出门了，只留在家里看着你。』

『唔……别吵，再吵给你咬下来……』

最终半藏面不改色地吃完了这一餐，他擦了擦嘴，将餐巾扔在桌子上，便低头看一直在他股间奋力半天的你。见你被他的肉茎塞得嘴巴满当，半藏却仍旧冷着眸子。忽然他伸手按住你的头，毫不怜惜地往你喉头顶去。

『呃——唔！』

一时间你被顶出了眼泪，连忙将半藏挺立半天的肉茎吐了出来。被迫分泌的口水淋漓地滴落在唇下的布料上。他托起你狼狈又潮红的脸，见你咳嗽不止，冷漠的脸上却似有丝丝的心情怡然。

『既然失败了，可要接受惩罚。』

半藏不动声色地将跪在他股间的你捞起抱至沙发处，你赤裸的躯体被轻易按倒。他取出西裤口袋中的避孕套时，见你仍旧泰然，他自以为你又是强装镇定，可当见你在被缓缓插入的时候仍旧与他魅惑地四目相对，毫不反抗时，半藏撑不住冰山一般的面庞，终于流露出一丝动容的神色。

『我……早就知道哦……兄长你……嗯……长期……迷奸我的事……』

你躺在平铺于沙发的半藏的银丝睡衣中，双手撑着半藏随着抽查不断有节奏挨近的腰腹，那诱惑的眼神简直销魂蚀骨。

『我的那里这么舒服么？最近频繁了很多呢……』

你见半藏震惊了面容停止了动作，便自行起身勾住半藏的脖子，主动地啃吻上他微张的嘴唇。

『咱们公司的白脉冲研发……我是秘密顾问这件事……你们应该谁都不知道吧……毕竟用的是我大学时期的项目……当时实验室class one的机密……』

『真不愧是岛田家的天才少女。』

『而你这个岛田家的继承人，正干着岛田家的天才少女呢……』

『……别吵，再吵我就射进去……』

『哈，我好怕……』

你解开了半藏身前西装背心的第一道纽扣，看着男人一如往日监控中般舔起嘴唇，你也知道，这个平常日理万机的男人，今天终于属于你了。


End file.
